monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Bo Geyman
100px Bo Geyman is the daughter of a pair of boogiemen. She was created by pixiesera. Biography Personality Bo has a wild spirit and likes to have fun. She loves to express herself through her fashion and through her activities. She likes to wear dark and edgy clothing that isn't so clean cut. She tells it like it is. Bo doesn't believe there's a point in hiding what she's feeling so she'll let it be known. This means that if you say something that's incorrect or have done something bad she will let you know about it the moment she notices. She does her best not to do this around her beasties too much but she can mess up from time to time. Though she is an adventurous ghoul she has a strong set of morals that she holds dear. She won't force others to follow them but she low-key judges them if they don't. Bo holds kindness and honesty highly on her list of morals and will always be genuine in whatever situation. She believes cheating and lying is wrong (though there are exceptions such as in a life or death situation) and she hates the idea of anyone doing either of those things. She feels compelled to follow authority and the rules set in place by said authority. Combined with her no-nonsense attitude this causes her to "police" her fellow classmates. This gets on people's nerves and she's been called out for it but that doesn't seem to stop her. She embraces her monster heritage and feels pride in being a powerful creature of the night. Appearance Bo has gray skin, large ears with three points, and red eyes. She has medium size, curly black horns on her head and a pair of small, curled, dark gray wings on her back. Her hair is dark brown with caramel streaks and is long and curly. It's usually very messy and in her face. She is known to sport dreadlocks or braids in her hair in a number of different styles. History Bo has grown up in New Salem all of her life. Her family migrated to America from Europe a few generations back. She is currently a senior at Monster High. Monster Type Bo belongs to a family of boogiemen (other spellings: bogiemen, boogeymen, bogeymen), who are imp-like creatures that feed on the bad dreams of humans. This species of boogiemen are known to have leather-like skin in tones of gray, red eyes, pointed ears of some sort, horns, and wings. Boogiemen wings grow larger as they age. Bo can fly a short distance with her tiny wings but can only hover a few feet off the ground. The height and distance she can fly will increase as her wings grow. The legend of the feared Boogie Man started with a distant relative of Bo's that was a similar type of nightmare-eating imp creature. Bo's species of boogiemen evolved from this original creature. The boogieman is known for scaring children in the night, which is an activity that Bo enjoys doing as well. It is practiced by the boogiemen species out of entertainment and necessity. More bad dreams for them to eat come from children who are afraid of monsters coming to get them. Relationships Family * Bo is an only child. She lives with her father and mother, whom adore her. She loves her parents very much but she finds them to be embarrassing. * Bo has a cousin on her father's side named Kreichen, who grew up in Germany but moved to America to enroll at Monster High. Bo finds Kreichen to be obnoxious and immature while Kreichen finds Bo to be too up-tight. They don't get along very well. * She is a distant cousin of fellow Monster High student Quorra Giovanna Nero. Friends * Bo's best friends are Hedward Horseman, Centura Time, and Dani Jones. ** Bo has been best friends with Hedward since her childhood. The Horsemans and the Geymans are close family friends. ** She met Centura in middle school. ** She met Dani on the first day of her freshman year at Monster High. * She is also friends with multiple other monsters such as Pranky Geist, Ripper Grimm, Persephone Drakos, and Sonya Stone. Romance * Bo is currently dating Nubis Sarcophagus, who is the love of her life. When first meeting him, she was attracted to his outer appearance, but as they grew closer, she felt a deeper bond with him. Through many a circumstance, Nubis let out his monstrous jackal god side in front of Bo. Nubis feared that Bo would become afraid of him, but she really finds it powerful and attractive. * For the longest time Hedward had a crush on her but she failed to notice. Hedward admitted his feelings to her during their sophomore year at Monster High and Bo rejected his feelings, telling him that he was only a friend to her and she was dating Nubis. This put a pause on their friendship for a while but they reconciled and have remained friends. They both agreed to keep the past in the past and never speak of the "incident" again. Enemies * Bo has it out for Stanford Junko because he has it out for Hedward. Also because she thinks he's a horrible person with too big an ego and needs to be knocked down a peg. * She detests snotty type people who think they are better than everyone else. This includes mean girls like Nora Wells. Pet Bo's pet is a gray dust bunny named Pooka. She found the little ball of fluff under the bed of a kid she has trying to scare one night. She heard the poor dust bunny crying, all alone in the dark, and felt bad for him. She asked the lonely bunny if he wanted to go home with her and Pooka agreed. He has lived with Bo ever since. * Fun fact: Pooka is named after the Irish Gaelic word, "pooka", that "boogieman" is said to have been derived from. Gallery File:bo_geyman.png File:Bo_geyman_profile.jpg File:bo_geyman_skullette.png File:pooka.png File:BO_GEYMAN_SECRET_SANTA.png|Drawn by EliteRosie File:Bo_ghouls_rule.png File:Scary_tales_bo.jpg File:Scary_tales_bo_cover.jpg File:Dead_tired_bo.png File:Gloom_beach_bo.jpg File:Milky_way_bo.jpg File:Heart_bo.png File:Charity_ball_bo.jpg|Bo with Nubis (collab with SinayaStarChild. File:DotD_bo.jpg Trivia * Bo was created in January of 2011. * Bo was the first fan character for Monster High that Pixiesera created. * Bo's voice claim is Nicole Sullivan. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Boogeyman Category:Pixiesera